


Finding True Love, No, True Loves

by Kagetsu_Ying9



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsu_Ying9/pseuds/Kagetsu_Ying9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prolog:<br/>The world is ending, after an unfortunate visit from the S-class Nukenin, Naruto was growing weaker by the second, to add to that, Kyuubi is finally out of his cage and instead of getting his revenge on the village, he decided to…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fed Up with Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters, I barely watch the anime, and I just go for the yaoi people made for it >///

“You’re late!” the scream of the loud pink banshee brought the wondering mind of the blue-eyed boy back to reality. It was then that he realizes two pairs of eyes and a gray cyclops staring at on him.

Naruto closes his darken blue eyes that seem to change color with his emotion. It had been a month since he brought the god of Konoha, Sasuke, back to the little hidden village. Yet, some people never change.

Sakura was the same fan girl as she always was; she cares nothing except what the last Uchiha likes. She even skips class sessions with Tsunade just so she can spy on the “prince of her dream”. Not that the Hokage care, it just save her ears from becoming deaf.

Kakashi was neither good nor bad, like he said in the beginning, ‘he hates them’. Most of the time, they just spars with the exception of Kakashi having to train the last of Uchiha from the order of the council.

Looking straight toward the Sun, Naruto could not feel any excitement that once flown through his veins, only the glare of the Sun that left his eyes sting. He had brought back Kohana’s most important bloodline, yes; he had brought back, Sasuke. To his surprise, he was regretting it now. After all, if you seen the way the villagers acted upon their arrival, no one could accuse him of being selfish.

Thinking back the fight at the Valley of the End, Naruto was holding back when he fought with Sasuke, being careful not to damage the Uchiha heir or kill the “prodigy” and the promise made to Sakura. However, the bastard saw this as weakness and took full advantage of it.

Naruto was literally on his deathbed when he returned to Konoha. No surprise when the villagers didn’t care, in fact, they cursed at why Uchiha didn’t finish him off. It was then that Naruto realized, being a great Anbu or even the Hokage means nothing. All he wanted was respect, and he realized that was something that can never be gained in this village. No, as long as he is labeled demon, he will never truly achieve this goal of his.

“Naruto?” inquired Kakashi wondering why the boy had been so quiet for the past couple weeks. The question had brought Naruto out of his shell. Looking up, Naruto’s eyes was no longer ocean deep, it was dim cobalt blue that was neither deep nor does it shine. Naruto simply nodded, failing to even try to speak up.

“Hey! What is wrong with you? You been such an Emo and dragging us down for so long, get up!” screeched the so call pink haired ninja.

Sparing a glance toward the pink hair fan girl, Naruto asked Kakashi in monotones, “What are we doing today?”

“Um, since there is no mission and I really don’t feeling like doing much, we will just have a spar and you guys go your own ways.” Answered the one eyed in up curve ninja in a more cheerful tone.

Without any reply or comments, Naruto walked toward the training ground. Kakashi went first with Sasuke while Sakura cheer like they were deaf, which was really making them deaf. Naruto lean against a tree no far from where they spar, narrowing his eyes, he observed.

**“Find something interesting?”**

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto thought, ‘ _not really…it is just, I am lost…_ ’

**“Lost? You are in the training ground of Konoha, how in the world can you be lost”**

‘ _That’s not what I mean; I mean there is nothing for me to move forward for. No matter what I do, how much work I put into training, Sasuke will always be the only one people admired and respected. They care not for what I do, only see what they want to see, and hear what they want to hear. Nothing I do can be admired or respected just feared…_ ’ he signs.

As if on cue, the spar was over. Walking back toward his apartment, Naruto felt the angry intent of the villagers clearly. If this was a month ago, Naruto would simply put on his smiling mask and continue, but now, he does not even have the energy to pick out the detail such as the black figure hiding in the tree _. ‘Wait, a black figure hiding in a tree_?’ Narrowing his eyes, Naruto could see nothing on the tree. ‘ _Great, now even my eyes are going crazy.’_

Little did he know, that was all the warning he was going to get for the nightmare to come.

 

 


	2. Hot! Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prolog:  
> The world is ending, after an unfortunate visit from the S-class Nukenin, Naruto was growing weaker by the second, to add to that, Kyuubi is finally out of his cage and instead of getting his revenge on the village, he decided to…

‘I need a long shower’ there was only one thought that came to mind of the young blond haired Chunin entered his apartment. During the bath a shadow appeared into the small apartment soundlessly and disappeared as it fast as it appeared.

With a loud creaking, the bathroom door opened revealing a fresh-out-the-shower Naruto. Steam from the hot water glisten his tan skin giving it a cloud like effect. The skin moist from the water made the blonde’s skin glow golden. The bright yellow locks of hair, so vivid and bright, it were once compared to the Sun. However, the once short and spiky had grown long, and is in the process of covering his neck. Then the soft orange towel covered the bright ray of sunshine in the process of drying the silky strand of gold. After a lifetime of waiting, the blasted towel was finally torn from the head, and what a scene it was. With a quick turn from the neck, the soft yet not so dry strains of gold moved to one side, exposing the long neck, delicate and exquisite. And that is oh so tenderly soft and pink like a peach ripe for picking.

It is not a boy, half naked in his living space, but a young erotic Dionysus. Or is it an angel, moving sensually to draw out the sinful urge of lust.

Suddenly, Kyuubi growled.

“Is there something wrong?” asked Naruto eyeing the surrounding. If anyone were to drop in now, one could only think that he was mad for talking to himself.

“ **Something is different, I cannot place it, but a foul stench in the air is clouding my senses.** ” the growling continues.

Naruto sniff and eyed the room again, except this time, his eyes were slits with a golden yellow ring around the darken sapphire blue. The eyes were the result of the merge with the nine-tailed fox a couple of month ago. Though no one know about it, the merge occur right after the fight in the Valley of the End.

 

- _Flashback_ -

In the stay of the hospital, the fox had fix Naruto’s scars and damage from the fight in a day. However, Kyuubi was more worry then usual about Naruto and in term strike a deal with the blond, to merge together. The deal was the result of the hole in his heart, Chidori, the damn lighting jutsu, which nearly killed the Vessel of Kyuubi. No, in fact, it did kill the ray of sunshine who had worked so hard to earn his position in the village. Naruto was against the idea firmly at first, then hesitant when he realize the benefit of heighten senses, but the “learning more jutsu in less time” quote from the fox was all he need to complete the deal. After all, what is the need of denying himself when no one will care or notice the differences?

Lying in the cold white room, Naruto did not need to put on much of a henge to hide him self of the merging process. After all, people only come to the hospital to see Sasuke, not the one who brought him back. Of course, Rookie Nine members visited him time to time when they are not on mission, except for the certain pink banshee. Even then, they are not cautious around the blond, no to say that neither of the Hyuuga activates their Byakugan, which kept Naruto’s merge quiet. However, Naruto check himself out of the hospital when the merge ascended to the second stage.

He hides in his apartment that lasted to three days straight. During those times, Rookie Nine members tried desperately to visit him, even Shikamaru got out of his normal self and nearly crash through the door. Which scare the hell out of all of them. Tsunade try to get in too, but ended up in removing the rest of Rookie Nine after a long talk with Naruto through the door. Naruto almost had to get on his knee to beg Oba-chan to leave him alone in his apartment. While the first stage of the merge, Naruto barely felt any pain because it was their life-force, chakra joining together. The second and last stage was as painful as the combined torture he had received from his life in Kohana as the demon child. After all, he was becoming a half demon, a hanyo, which means his bone structure had to be altered to that of both animal and human.

His body was on fire. His organs shifted. His blood, human blood was spilling out of his mouth. He didn’t know how many pint of blood he coughs out, because he lost conscious after coughing continuously for an hour straight. Lastly, a headache, a headache unlike any ones he ever felt before, Naruto woke up from the blood loss with both hands on his head holding tightly. It felt like his head was tearing apart from the inside. Then the pain shifted to his arms and hands, legs, feet, and tailbone as the bone structure was altered. Naruto’s muscles had disappeared, even though they were not massive, they were still the result of twelve hours of training each day. His arms became thinner, paler and more delicate at the same time more finely redefined, the same with his feet. With the last burst of scream, pair of fox ears and bushy tails shot out of his body, then the world turns black.

After waking up in the middle of the night in his own blood, Naruto panicked. The boy rush to the bathroom, with a long breath, he looks up to the mirror and discovered he had pointy pale, almost platinum blond fox ears with red and black tip on his blond hair that had grew a couple of inches longer and paler just like the newly accrued ears. In fear, he turned his head and saw tails, all nine of the bushy tails in platinum blond furs with red and black tips. As he moves his hand to touch the ears, he discovered how different his arms look. His arms were slim and whiter. They look delicate and fragile, but once he tightens his grip, the blond realized that they are firm with lean muscles. His fingers had stretch out into long, pale female hands, but the short, sharp pearly white nails were more of an animal claw than that of a human hand of a child. Taking a closer look, the new born hanyo realized his whole body had become much more feminine. The features on his face had softened to the line of delicate and fragile girl, along with his skin, which is now tenderly smooth. Naruto could have fainted if not for a certain fox’s continuous compliments how great his ‘work’ looks. Due to the massive rust like smell of the blood, the hayno decided on a bath. When he sinks himself in the tub, Naruto discovered that his chest was similar to that of a woman with the exception of barely noticeable muscle and female parts. On the early morning of the forth day, Naruto rush to his favorite ramen stand and ate twice the normal, which resulted in the early close door of the shop. With all that has happened, Naruto needed to calm himself down with his favorite food and recovered the energy that he had spend slavering all on cleaning the blood stained floors. He had put on a henge in the shop of course.

_-Flashback End-_

Naruto sniffs again, this time he was nervous, because he really cannot find what Kyuubi was worrying about.

 

To be continued…


	3. Pain

A soft sigh broke the tense silence of the small apartment. Naruto looked around and sigh again. ‘ _I think you’re imagining things, Kyuubi. I don’t pick up anything_ ,’ thought Naruto.

“ **Imagining things? The Lord of Makai does not image things!” shouted the nine-tailed beast, “Just because you are tired from the battle does not give you the right to criticize my instincts** ,”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I am tired and I am sleepy, so you keep watch and I will do what need to be done, rest.” Commented the child in between his yarns.

A tug and a fluff of the pillow was all Naruto needed to drawn himself deep into slumber. Half hour after Naruto slept with legs spread out and hands around his head, the shadow of the dresser in the bedroom moved.

Black cloud form out of the moving shadow and materialized into a tall figure. Coming into the ray of the moonlight, a pair of wine red eyes stared intensively at the non-moving figure on bed. The owner of the eyes wore black overcoat with red clouds for decoration to contrast his deathly pale skin, the figure moved forward, toward the bed, long smooth raven hair sway softly behind him, giving him a pair of black wings, wings of fallen angel.

The fallen one had come to taint another angel.

The figure glided toward the side of the bed in one swift movement.

Even ups and downs of breathing from a small chest were abrupt suddenly as Naruto felt the bed creaked with additional pressure. Surprised, the blonde ninja shot open his eyes finding not the calm glow of the silver moon, but the hollow blood red pupils staring right back at him. Black commas like dots circular around the red pupils. “Itachi” was mouthed from the chunin.

Itachi, member of Akatsuki, the one who massacre his own family and tribe except for his younger brother, had his blood red eyes trailing the blonde’s every breathing moment.

It was the first time Naruto begins to panic since becoming a chunin. Yet, he proved his worth above and beyond chunin with natural ninja impulse, he snapped.

It was almost like an animal instinct with time slowing down and movement impervious to human eyes. After a split second of analyzing the situation, Naruto dashed his fingers toward Itachi’s eyes. They were caught quickly and expected. Then, the blonde ninja’s feet jolted up and kicked Itachi straight on the chest on full force with his knees. Perhaps due to surprise, Itachi let go of the hands he caught. Taking his chance, Naruto bolted straight for the window knowing this was the fastest way to reach help and back-up.

In a split second, just an inch toward the clear glasses, Naruto was caught.

In vain, the blonde chunin clawed the firm hand grabbing his waist. It was no use of course. He was thrown back on to the bed. The force cause a slight impalement to his head causing Naruto to feel light headed.

The squeak of the bed brought the blonde back to his senses only to find himself confined in the arms of the raven haired Akatsuki member. Force to be face to face with Itachi, Naruto shut close his eyes in fear of the Sharingan nightmare. That very action enclosed Naruto’s fate that night.

As soon as Naruto closed his eyes, Itachi reached for an embroiled red rope specialized in binding chakra and tied Naruto’s hand with it to the center head of the bed. When he felt his hands bind with rope, Naruto started struggling; he pulled, kicked, and screamed to break free. It was no use. The rope only got tighter.

Red eyed Akatsuki member forced Naruto to turn so that his chest was on the bed. Itachi then pulls the boy up into a kneeling position by grabbing his skinny waist. Using his lean legs with years of trained muscles, the older man confined Naruto into that position.

Pale hands started to wonder on the screaming boy. Naruto was shocked and confused to no extent. _‘How did Itachi get here? What is he doing? Why is he trying to take off my clothes? Ah! I need that; otherwise, I’ll be sick in the morning. Hey! Eh? Wait! Stop touching there!’_ Endless thought raced through the inexperience blonde chunin.

Then, everything became cleared when Itachi’s hot breath torched Naruto’s long, pink neck, resulting in cold shiver down the spine and lack of strength throughout the body.

‘ _Damn it_ ’, Naruto thought, ‘ _He had better not be doing what I think he is doing!_ ’

It didn’t take long for Naruto to confirm his theory since Itachi’s hand had began to remove the blonde’s pants.

Panic struck, Naruto went berserk and started struggle again. However, the young chunin was unable to form any kind of plan and wasting his strength by pulling and pushing his body in the situation he never thought possible. He was going to be rape; by a man!

Struggles were useless. Even though the blonde could not do any real damage, Itachi was still annoyed at the Jinchuuriki’s attempts. The raven haired man position his head on the back of the blonde’s left side neck and bit hard at the junction that connected Naruto’s head to shoulder.

Instead of a scream, Naruto moaned. The voice was high and warm, filled with unexpected feminism ecstasy as pink painted his cheeks. Strength quickly died out again from the blonde child, this time, it won’t return.

Itachi, surprised at the sudden moan, felt his own cock harden. He decided to quicken his pace. Light, butterfly kisses turn into deep, longing markings. Red claiming marks was mounted on the smooth skin of Naruto’s back along the spine.

“Ah! No, not there…ah~” was heard when Itachi twisted and pressed the two small, hard pink buttons on Naruto’s well toned chest. Itachi was moving Naruto’s legs apart without alarming the blonde.

Lustful moans tangled with fear were heard between heavy panting. Suddenly, a yelp shot into the air as Itachi grab hold of Naruto’s semi-hard member. The kisses never stopped, and breathing became unbearable as Itachi’s skillful hand plays onward with the inexperience membrane; feather-like touching, massaging the well rounded balls, slow rubbing, pressing, sharp pinching, and fast pumping of the hard erection.

“You have no experience with yourself.” A statement rather than a question came from Itachi as Naruto’s membrane leaks its pre-cum all over Itachi’s hand.

The moon hid behind the clouds as the room heats up. The song of love was made of heavy breathing, endless moaning, and tearful cries of fear. It was not clear when did the clear droplets of liquid started to leak out of the navy blue eyes, but fear was taking over the head of Naruto as lust was taking the body. “No, please, let me go, stop!” unclear begging was broken out of the child even when his body was deep in web of lust.

Tearful scream sliced through the room as Itachi’s pre-cum coated finger forced its way into Naruto. Naruto’s small body was twitching. “Hurts…out,” broken words came from the once number one loud mouth of Konohagakure. “Please, it hurts” begging of mercy continued, “Pull out…” Naruto was chocking on his tears.

“I won’t stop,” was the only thing Itachi ever said. His finger continued to dive in deeper. It acted like snake, it was searching. The finger slowly explored the small cavern not meant to be found. Through many twists and turns, the prostate was found when soft mewing followed by a sharp, short breath was let out of the child. Painful thrusts turn into pleasant shivers. A couple thrust of the prostate with the skillful finger while the other hand pumps the hard membrane sent Naruto’s whole body twitching into an arch. Naruto came into Itachi’s hand with a sort breath and long scream, he was flying into the white light.

Without warning or waiting, the second finger trust into the blonde chunin. It was rather a beautiful sight seeing the small pink hole sucking off and coming hard just with his finger, but the Nuke-nin had other plans. The two fingers inside Naruto started scissoring motion inside the wet cavern. The fingers were rejected first, but after a couple more thrusts, the warm cavern was sucking off the fingers like hungry beast and inviting them to go deeper. Naruto was giving in with each hard thrust to the prostate. The hole was small and tiny compared to Itachi’s, his rather impressive sight, and the older man rather have his time inside the boy rather then get stuck midway in, or worse, came when he first go in.

Itachi smirked. Uchiha always get what they want, and now, he wants this beautiful creature in front of him. Sweat coated the smooth tan skin reminding the sight Itachi saw when Naruto came out of shower. Pleasant shivers came like waves as he remembered.

It was nerve-wreaking, the sight. Itachi was never the one to follow his hormones, yet the well-toned body glistering in mist of steam was so breath-taking, he nearly jumped out of his hiding just to hop the beauty like rabbit. The revealing of power, it was the final snap of lock that made the supposed stone-like man reverse back to animal. When Itachi saw the eyes that hold so much power and the shattering of dumb blonde mask, Itachi no longer felt he could ignore the hardening of his dick. He wanted the boy, and he will have what he wanted.

The boy was crying again, clear tears made his face all the more innocent. His blonde hair shines like rapid waterfall under the moonlight wet with sweat like his body. Blonde locks of hair almost turn platinum silver when it sway side to side with Naruto’s attempt to escape the pain and heat building inside his body. Lustful moans continued.

‘ _Damn it_ ,’ thought the raven haired man, ‘ _I’ll blow before I go in if this continues_.’ Itachi wanted to ease the blonde of pain, but he could no longer held back the lust and need for the angel with each beautiful moans. ‘ _The hell with this, it’s gonna be rape anyways_ ,’ Itachi snapped.

The hand that was holding Naruto’s harden erection let go. It reached back to Itachi’s own hard cock and lubricated the cock with Naruto’s cum. Itachi positioned his large instrument on the small opening.

“Wha?” questioned the blonde child feeling the high heat behind him. Naruto turned to find a huge dick rubbing between his asses. In both fear and panic, Naruto started, “No! Please, no, not that, plea-” Beg for mercy was cut off when the cock finally forced its way in.

Muted scream was forced out from the dry-out throat. The pain was indescribable. It felt like a flaming sword stabbing into the body, it tears apart the delicate inside flesh while immensely burning and searing the rest of the fragile cavern. Blood was gushing out from his ass. His whole body arched into a bow, ready to be snapped into two. “Too big…top……….stop,” broke out in whispers, “No…plea-…please, no more.” Naruto could almost smell the burning flesh mixed with bitter scent of sex. His entire body gives in to painful intrusion, his head lowered. Begging and pleading did nothing except making each thrust deeper and harder.

Itachi was in heaven, the silk smooth cavern was warm and tight. His whole cock was in on the first go in the tight fitting. Walls of the warm cavern twitched side to side, inviting him to go deeper, moaned, he almost came, almost.

He could not hear the broken pleas of the boy nor see the contorted face laced with pain. All he knows is he had to get rid of the stabbing pain on his hard dick. It was so big and hard that it reached the level of pain, he needs to release. He craved it.

Itachi pulled back his hard cock far so that only the head was in the bruised hole, then he slammed his dick right back in deeper releasing even more blood. Blood bleeding inside Naruto acted as lubricate, delivering the intruder further in. This time, he could hear the barely audible whimpers of the child.

Looking down, he saw the pain in the dim, clouded eyes. Itachi wanted to ease the child of pain. He wanted Naruto to feel what he is feeling, the delightful frenzy of ecstasy, the pure bliss from heaven. The raven haired try to move forward to comfort the child only to be stop by a sudden scream of pain and the tighten grip around his cock again.

One mind cannot do two things, and Itachi followed his need than to comfort the poor blonde, leaving him in unbearable abyss of pain.

After what seems like an eternity, Itachi arched his body and came with a low growl. His seeds filled deep in the bruised cavern, marking his territory. Naruto’s harden erection came at the same time. After a long period of rest, Itach finally caught his breath. Sighing, Itachi slowly pull out the limp membrane from the bloody cavern sending shivers all the way up to Naruto’s neck. Looking down at the boy beneath him, Itachi let go if the thin waist bruised by his grip. The lifeless broken boy slipped onto the bed when the support let go.

Reaching a hand to turn the blonde’s cheek, Itachi saw half ladled eyes were red with dried tears. The cherry sized lips were plump with the hard kisses intended for both need and to quell, silence the rejections. It was hard to tell whether the child was conscious or not.

White semen mixed with blood coated the blonde as Itachi moved up to remove the rope tied around the deep bruised hands. The wrists were as bloody as Naruto’s lower region of body due to the alarming fear.

Once the hands were free, they limp back down to the bed like the rest of the body. Taking in the blonde beauty bathed in moonlight in front of him, Itachi smirked again. Naruto was his. The claiming had been done. The angel was no longer innocent. It was tainted; it was his. He, Naruto Uzumaki, was Itachi Uchiha’s.

 

To be continued


	4. Morning After

The morning sunshine was painful. Naruto had woken up only to find himself under the heavy layers of blankets and covers. He didn’t feel his clothing against his body, shocked, he thought back, and then he remembered. They were not nightmares, they were real…

Tears flow endlessly as scenes from last night hit his brain hard on and brutally kept on playing like a slideshow. When he tried to sit up, Naruto flung straight back onto the bed. It felt like something handcuffed him onto the bed. The something was inside his… his lower opening. The Chunin was burning up, his anusfelt wet and sticky. The sticky liquid felt hot like lava.

Naruto paused, then, he raised his hands to his face ever so slowly. His wrists were covered in dry blood. He could not feel his fingers at all; they were numb with bruises from his struggling. After what felt like hours, the blonde Chunin was finally able to peel back the covers on top of his body. Naruto regretted it immediately. Disgusting white substances mixed with dried blood were covering his chest while some blood still flow out from the lower region of the lightheaded blonde. ‘ _Disgusting_ ,’ that was the only thing that kept on repeating inside Naruto’s head.

It took two hours for the Chunin to finally get out of the bed and into the bathroom, ignoring the painful attacks on every nerve of his whole body and the brutal tearing and burning inside him. Naruto lay in the tub letting the hot water rain on him. The water was turn to the highest temperature, yet it felt cool under against the burning fevered boy. It took away the tears.

Through the silence, the fox helped, Naruto regained some of his strength as some wounds started to heal in unseen rate. In restless silence, Naruto started cleaning his body. It was just light scrubbing at first since Naruto had barely any strength, and then it got harder, as if Naruto was trying to get rid of invisible layer of dirt composed of shame and humiliation.

The screams he let out form the night before roamed inside his mind. The dark room with little light, the heavy panting for breath, the shameful blush his body colored when the older man kisses and licks his neck. The pumping of his arousal and rubbings of his entrance which creates the undeniable pleasure that ran cross Naruto’s body. Everything was coming back. The begging, the pleading, whimpers he let out, and cries of mercy pounded the boy as he drew blood from his body.

Sharp animal-like claws continued to dig into the muscles of his arm as he remembered how his body tightens under the Nuke-nin, the heavenly climax that made his body betray his mind. How he hated his body. Then, the pain, the gasps and screams he force out of his dry throat as the, the thing, the thing that thrust so fast and slammed so hard into him, hurting and forcing his way in for pleasure.

Naruto could feel it. The pain was coming back, the intrusion, the throbbing. The violation scared the boy. Tears came back out again as he remembered. No matter how much he pull his hands, jerk his waist, pushes his feet, and tosses his head as he sobs, nothing worked. It was futile. It was pointless, useless, and meaningless; it was worthless!

It was hopeless.

It took everything Kyuubi had to stop the blonde from further mutilating his body. After Naruto’s skin started to shrivel from being in water too long, he got out of the hot, spa like steam room.

Looking at the clock and the calendar next to it, the Chunin was grateful that there was no meeting today. He decided to rest, but the scenes from the night before still haunted him. Walking over to the dresser, Naruto took out a black, sleeveless turtle neck shirt with red accents and blue jeans. The black shirt had a red embroiled dragon in the front and it fit tight against his body, but not to tight as to restrict movements. The loose, blue jeans was really long, it was literally mopping the floor. After he quickly dressed, he took out a blanket from another drawer. Moving to the living room Naruto sat down on to the sofa and pulled the first-aid fit from under the table. The Chunin wrapped both his wrists in long, white bandage with experience. When it was done, Naruto looked around the empty place and let his chakra soared throughout the apartment in search of possible intruders. It held little comfort when the result was none since Itachi did slid from his radar once.

 **“Sleep, I will keep guard this time,”** spoke the nine tailed fox **, “I won’t let anything happen to you again.”** Guilt hit hard as Kyuubi thought **, ‘ _Not after I failed to protect you when you persuade me of wrong’_**

Naruto was rather surprised at how much comfort the fox offered in his words, perhaps due to weariness, Naruto was out in less than a minute.

Shadow of the sun moved from west to east, and then it faded as Apollo setting behind the mountains. It was then the Chunin’s strength returned, some of it at least.

Looking around the empty room, Naruto realized how bare the room was.

The wall was almost like art with splashes of paints with cursing, threats, and blood on them. After the first two years of the villagers’ constant break-ins, Naruto had give up on cleaning the walls and ceilings. The rooms only held necessities.

The kitchen had a standard refrigerator with some food, some stock of food in the pantries, a pot and a pan, some bowls, chopsticks, and spoons.

Living room was in poor condition, the coffee table was ready to crumble in any given second with deep cuts and stabbings from different weapons. The couch that he is lying down at is pretty much useless. The stuffing had all came out from the covers due to the brutal mutilation the villagers had cast upon. The light bulb had been broken again.

Looking through the door to the bedroom, Naruto hold his arms to wear off the cold shivers. The bedroom was one of the few places he ever felt safe. He had learned to set trap early in his age with Kyuubi’s help. Practically no one could go in without Naruto’s consent. The traps _were_ foolproof. That is until that man came in and rapes him of his sanctuary, body, and soul.

‘ _No, he may have gotten my body_ ,’ thought Naruto, ‘ _But he is sure as hell won’t get my soul!_ ’

Sparkles of light were flickering back into the dull, navy-blue eyes. The blonde boy was back to life. Naruto blamed the incident on his weakness. The Chunin believed being weak was a position he could no longer stay in. He could not let this happen again. Wiping the tears from his face, Naruto vowed silently to never let another had their way with him.

‘I had to be stronger,’ pondered Naruto, ‘How should I start?’

Morning came. Clouds were painted in colors of the rainbow. It is still a bit chilly outside with dense moisture. Yet the boy was fazed not one bit. Naruto had thought the whole thing through while the fox was still in slumber inside his cage with much of Naruto’s pressure. Planning through, since Kakashi meets at nine rather then seven due to his excuses; Naruto will use the time wisely and train like hell.

Getting down to the floor, Naruto reached out for the weapons’ pouch under his sofa, gently unlocking it from its hiding place. After he secured the kunai onto his leg, Naruto placed some weapons into a scroll, seal it and put them into the back hanging onto the belt around his waist. Heading out toward the door, Naruto paused to put on a long overcoat.

He had gotten rid of the orange jumpsuit as soon as he left the hospital after Sasuke’s ‘incident.’ The noir sleeveless coat was made for battle. It was handcraft with materials gather from different environments to withstand to almost every climate. It had many hidden pouches inside to hold weapons and the coat can be a thin blade or thick armor depending on the chakra bend into it. Naruto had purchase the coat from Suna, when he visited Gaara after the success in bring back ‘Teme’.

Black shadow flashed from roof to roof until it inconspicuously landed in the cleaning of beat-up trees in the forest far from the hidden village. Naruto had pick up a habit of moving his training ground every few weeks to conceal his true power and potential from nosy ANBU. It does not help to let the people of Konoha know that the demon brat is leaning forbidden jutsus from the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Landing softly and silently into the opening, Naruto created four clones from Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Currently, Naruto was wearing three-hundred pound of training weight on each limb. Looking around at the damage he had done last time, Naruto added fifty more on each arm and eighty on each leg. Making sure that each clone was low Chunin level, Naruto started to fight with them. To his surprise, Naruto found himself thinking of how the event last night led him to fight harder.

Naruto had given up on training harder due to the turning point of his life, but now that he know he was a mere sand compare to ocean as he is to the Nuke-nin, Naruto vow he will never stop till no one, absolutely no one can make him feel like what he felt during the event last night.

Naruto had perfected Rasen Shuriken weeks, resulting in the deviating sight before him. Now, in goal of getting stronger, Naruto fought his clones using taijutst and ninjutst. Naruto was a genius despite the mask of idiot he had put on, a genius at inventing or recreating new jutsu. Naruto had hope that by fighting with himself, he will be inspired to create even jutsu. Naruto had lost track of time, when he came to, Naruto found the Sun high in the sky. “Damn”, cursed the Chunin wiping sweat off his forehead as he thought back the fight while mentally taking notes.

Naruto appeared once or twice in the meeting with his team in the week after the ‘Itachi incident’ which no one knew. During the spar, with the emo Sasuke and one-eye Kakashi, Naruto was proving to be more than a Chunin. Along with the demon jutsus Kyuubi had taught the blond, Naruto was almost mid-Jounin. Yet, even the knowledge of being able to go even head on with the precious ANBU captain, Naruto was still thirst for more. He needed to know for sure the torture he endure that night will never happen again. The blond continue on with his training, nearly killing himself in the process of becoming stronger.

_ Three weeks later _

“Urg,” vomiting sound could hear pounding the walls. Naruto was currently holding himself in front of the toilet; his body had sunk to the floor earlier due to exhaustion. This scene had repeated every morning for the past week. Naruto could barely bring himself up, let along to training. The boy was confused. He had stop eating ramen for the past couple of days since he started to pour out his food from his mouth, even starting to eat almost too healthy for his liking, yet he continue to show signs of illness.

Finding he could not withhold the boy knowledge of the current condition of his body, Kyuubi decided to let out the bad news.

“ **Kit,** ” called the fox, “ **You are not sick**.”

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto spoke, “You have been holding out on me, Kyuubi-sama.” Putting more irritation in his voice, Naruto asked, “What is happening to me?”

Signing again, the fox lift his head to see his jailer in front of his cage. In guilt, the great fox lowered his head and murmured.

Raising both eyebrows, Naruto was no longer pretending to be patient, he demanded, “Kyuubi! What the heck is happening to me?”

“You’re…” started the nine-tailed fox.

“I am what?” scream the boy. Naruto had never seen Kyuubi like this and it was scaring the hell out of him.

“You’re pregnant.” Came finally from the fox finally in almost whispers.


	5. Strength for Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I barely watch the anime. I just go for the!YAOI! that the nice people made for it XD yippy for them and me!!! Also this story might seem a bit like another Naruto fanfict, Angels. That is because that story is the inspiration for this one!!! >////

Silence, eerie silence filled the small space. Naruto sat onto the floor froze in shock trying to register what Kyuubi had said.

In Naruto’s mind, thoughts raced, ‘ _Pregnant? Isn’t that the process of creating life? Isn’t that the result of male and female intercourse? Wait, life? I have a life inside of me!_ ’

“Pregnant,’ repeated Naruto softly, “I am pregnant?” the second came out more like a statement than an actual question. Still trying to digest the information, Naruto look down to his body and fold his hands around the still flat stomach that seems fragile, almost vulnerable.

“Wait!” screamed the boy, “I am male. How can I be pregnant! It is not logically possible!”

“No,” denied the Chunin, “These are just the aftershock of the fever, the fever resulted from the…” after some time, in whispers, “That night.”

The eerie silence came back again as Kyuubi lowered his head inside the cage. Guilt filled voice came, “ **It is the result of the merge. You are a hanyo now, a half demon, but nonetheless, a demon**.” Paused, the nine-tailed fox continued, “ **All demons can be pregnant, sex offers little resistance in the demon world. Due to constant battles and war against both human and other demons, it is fatal to ensure the possible survival of future generation to only the female. Thus we morph our self into hermaphrodite in order to enhance our survival.** ”

During half way the speech, Naruto’s mind had given out. He was literally brain-dead.

The word, ‘pregnant’ flood the blonde haired boy like endless ocean waves. Then something clicked in the boy, ‘ _That night_.’

‘ _That bastard, he, that, that…’_ stammering thoughts began to force the brain to function. Naruto relived the bloodcurdling experience. It was then Naruto finally lost it.

Kyuubi hurried to expand his chakra into a shield-like armor on Naruto’s skin as soon as he caught the thought trail in Naruto’s mind.

In an instant, Naruto clawed his skin like a wild beast trapped. His growls were low filled with fear and anger. His mind draw blank. All Naruto wanted now was to escape from reality; to cease his existence.

The mutilation went on for what seem like hours while Kyuubi desperately try to put some sense into the confused boy. Clear droplets of tears became bleeding blood on the fragile face. His eyes shifted from hollow Prussian blue with dilated pupils to black slits with golden yellow ring around the madding Alice blue.

Naruto’s movements were rapid. He was emotionally out of control. Due to the fact that he is a hanyo, Naruto was stronger than Kyuubi.

Naruto’s sharp claws were getting through Kyuubi’s barrier. The chakra defense could no longer hold.

The barrier shattered like cloth, slowly disappearing into the air with flowing wind-like movement. In desperate attempt to save the boy, Kyuubi pulled out the wild card.

“ **Naruto** ,” yelled the usually soft spoken voice. The even-tempered Lord of Makai, “ **The children, think of the children!** ”

As if he was slapped on the cheek, Naruto stopped his clawing in an immediately.

“Children,” he numbly mouthed.

“Children,” he repeated more clearly this time. Stopping dead hands found themselves surrounding the top of the torn cloth over the pink toned stomach that was radiating the seal as he look down.

Memories of his childhood came, flooding the mind of Chunin with loneliness, fear, rage, and then, absolute pain.

Pair of black slits with golden yellow ring around the madding Alice blue eyes turned midnight blue. Clear, salty water mix with the rust scented blood started to tear itself from the eyes that no longer held madness. Naruto’s hands trembled as they slowly and softly landed on his defenseless stomach, the womb that held lives, his children.

It didn’t occur to Naruto that the life inside him was the result of the most painful torture of his life. He didn’t care if the memories of that night will haunt him if he conceives the children.

There are lives growing inside him, children. His children! He knows deep in his heart that this was not the best decision he ever made, if not, the worst, but every life has its right. Who was he to take it away?

The lives in his body were to live. The children will live.

 

As Naruto sat limply in agony, Kyuubi was look at the gate that sealed his fate thirteen years ago in curiosity.

Inside Naruto’s mindscape, the tall steel cage was crumbling, the seal was torn.

Analyzing the scene before him, the Lord of Makai cautiously walks toward the seal end of the cage. Raising his right left paw, he pushed the bars.

New cracks steep throughout the cage. Narrowing his eyes, Kyuubi pulsed large amount of chakra into his hand in front of the bars.

The seal was fractured when Naruto went berserk. Then, the attacks Naruto did to his body, his stomach to be more precisely, further damage the seal even though it was not the objective.

Within seconds the seal on top of the cage burned into ashes while the bars, once so mighty and bothersome, crumbled into piles of dust. Winking his face, Kyuubi No Youko was free from his cage.

Naruto, who had merge with the beast some time ago, was able to withstand the pain coming from his stomach. Yet, the source of the pain was not from inside his stomach, it was somewhere deeper.

Confused, Naruto decided to investigate. Without second thought, he plunge himself into his own mind.

Through flash or darkness and blazing white light, Naruto found himself in wide, open grassland instead of a crammed, wet sewer.

The grassland was serene. It was peaceful under the light of a big silver moon. The grasses were in all different length; some tall, some small. The place was pleasantly sweet with taste of wood. There, in the hill of the grassland stood a tall oak, aged with melancholy. A human figure stood next to the oak.

As Naruto walked closer to the tree, he noticed the figure with his back on him was lean and was cloaked in black clothing. Shimmers of light sparkled from the gold lining on the clothes as it reflected from the moonlight. Within the figure’s hearing range, Naruto could clearly see that the figure has messy dark, almost blood colored red hair tied at his neck. When the blond hanyo was twenty feet from the tree, the figure turned.

“Beautiful,” whisper the blonde hanyo as he gaze into the honey thick hazel eyes surrounding black slits. The eyes were filled with emotions, mix emotions. There were fear, sadness, and happiness. However, there was no surprise in the pair of honey glazed gems.

The man was wearing black sleeveless silk cheongsams that goes down to the leg with slits on both sides starting from waist decorated with gold embroidery of fox and paired with loose black pants with the same style. The clothing enhanced the pale skin of the red, dark rouge-like blood hair that flows in every direction.

“ **Liking what you see?** ” deep rumbles of chuckles rang from the male figure.

Surprised, Naruto asked, “Kyuubi?”

“ **Yes, this is me in my human form.** ” Smiling, the red haired man in black cheongsams answered.

“How…” trailed the confused hanyo.

“ **The seal was broken, it was bound to sooner or later, but due to your actions, it happened a lot faster.** ” Answered the demon gently, but not losing his stern solemn.

After some thinking, Naruto concluded, “So, you’re free then?”

“ **Yes, more or less depend on your view.** ” Replied the man as he pulled his black pants in gesture of setting down. Once comfortable against the oak tree, he continued, “ **Although I am free from the seal, I cannot venture outside your body yet. If I do, my massive chakra will kill you in the process of coming out. I am going to stay here until I finish creating my new body by through you as a median**.”

Naruto was shock to find out that not only was the seal broken, Kyuubi was taking his time in coming out and returning back to the physical world.

Naruto continued on his train of thoughts. ‘ _Well this must be another proof that the world is ending. On top of it, I got pregnant. I suppose the day could only get better from now on_.’the blond Chunin was confused to no end and stress to the point of nearly burned off his brain.

Signing, Naruto forced his body to stand as he cleansed his body.


	6. Secrets revealed

The morning sickness or rather the all-time sickness was getting worse with each moment. Naruto had skipped a many meeting using sick leave. Kyuubi had urge Naruto to eat. However, the boy find the process almost impossible, he threw up everything he inhales within an hour after he eats.

Within three days, Naruto dropped fifteen pound from the day he found out about his pregnancy due to his fast metabolism. Kyuubi was not worried; he was scared shit beyond reason as the Kit started to cough blood along with the undigested food.

Finally after much persuasion, Naruto agreed to see the Hokage.

Early in the morning, the sky only started to lift a piece of its noir cloth from the corner of East, Naruto entered Tsunade’s office unnoticed by the ANBU guards. It was hard for Naruto to conceal his chakra to nonexistence due to his current condition, but he managed.

Tsunade was buried deep in paperwork as always. There was even a loud snoring coming from under all the documents. Not wanting to get smacked by the powerful inhuman fist that rivals demons, Naruto decided to cast Silent Jutsu first.

With a flash of moving hands, Naruto’s chakra leaked from his body in stealth and covered the room; nothing spoken here can leak out now. Setting himself a good five feet from the front of the desk, Naruto sent his clone next to the Hokage and whisper something into her ear. The fist came out of nowhere, hard and fast, whiles the clone just poof into thin air.

Tsunade was still panting harshly while she put on a death glare enough to put Sasuke in shame.

The deep brown eyes which were burning in anger soon soften when it locked upon the blonde Chunin smiling weakly before her. The eyes, ladled with maternal tenderness, changed from happy to worry in milliseconds.

The blonde hair Sannin rushed out of her chair just in time to catch the fallen Chunin.

Naruto was thin, though his face was still plump as if healthy; his wrist was just skin covering bone. Worried, Tsunade pulses large amount of green chakra acting like thousands of spider-like thread which then submerge into Naruto’s body despite his small rejections. When the chakra check up was done, Tsunade’s eyes were as big as her fist, which was quite something.

“How…” Tsunade was beyond the realm of words, she was speechless with no knowledge of how to begin her wonders.

A long sigh escaped the blonde Chunin. Naruto decided to tell her everything.

“I merged with Kyuubi.” In four simple words Naruto started his story. “While the village was all happy and giddy with Teme, Kyuubi offer me some comfort. I almost decided to give up being a Ninja thanks to the incident.”

Naruto paused

“However, I decided to stay because I still have some precious people here that I cherished.” Looking up into Tsunade’s earthy brown eyes, Naruto continued, “For some reason, everything became so much harder... I could barely keep on smiling, like how I used to do….”

Words trailed off into the silence as Naruto’s gaze fade into the unseen distance. Tsunade was overcome with guilt. Then, after what felt like hours, Naruto continued on, “I think, I think it happened a month after I brought back Sasuke… yeah, it happen then. I was really fed up with life,” an empty chuckle escaped the trembling boy. “I just couldn’t believe how life can get any worse really you know? And then, he came.”

Tsunade was unable to speak, she could only silently urge on the trembling boy in front of her who could be crying any moment now. Images race through her mind on possible potentials that could have done the unimaginable to Naruto. Naruto is just a boy, a son in Tsunade’s eyes. Silent anger was building inside the Hokage.

 _‘Who done this to Naruto was not going to get away with it, no, no way in hell,’_ thought the current Hokage of Konoha, ‘ _He is going to be cut up, slice up and I am going to personally make him squeal like a pig that he is and then…’_

As Tsunade’s face darken with the shadow of her bangs, Naruto found the courage to speak again, “It was dark, and well, I guess I had it coming,” Naruto’s dim sapphire pair of eyes met Tsunade’s questionable earthy brown pair, “Kyuubi warned me, he warned me that something was off, something was wrong, but I thought nothing off it, you know, if anything, I thought it was just some random villager. I didn’t think.”

Naruto paused for breath, the shame and the unseen guilt that he had been holding was hitting him hard. The nightmares that haunted the sleepless nights were putting on a slideshow for him. The Chunin found it impossible to breath, he was trying to explain it to Oba-chan, but the excuses just kept on appearing. Naruto felt his lungs tighten. His hands surround both his stomach and his heart, he wanted to breathe, and he needs to breath. The air would not come.

Two powerful hands place themselves on the gasping boy who was no longer seeing reality.

In the abyss of darkness, Naruto saw a light, the light was soft. The light came from two pair of gems, they were brown, lighter then the color of earth, but held the glow of pearl.

Mother, it was the first thought that came to mind as Naruto reach out for the light.

“Naruto, it is alright if you do not wish to tell me. You have been through much, too much for one young as you. You need rest.” There was no arguing in those words. The words, which held so much kindness brought tears to the boy.

“Itachi,” mumbled the sobbing boy in the Hokage’s embrace, “It was Uchiha Itachi.”

Upon hearing this, Tsunade’s mind draw blank. It was not comprehendible. Inside Tsunade’s mindscape, there was only a few ducks quacking and flying across the sky.

The truth finally kicked in after five minutes. Fire burned ferociously in the pair of brown gems. The blonde haired Sannin wanted nothing more than to shout out and strangle the nuke-nin, but the trembling boy in front of her brought the Sannin back to her senses. Naruto needed her.

Tsunade held the boy loving to her chest in hoping for some comfort. ‘Wait’ thought the Sannin, what about the babies living inside of Naruto.

‘Does Naruto want to keep them? Well, there is abortion law in Konoha. Damn, but I think, Naruto’s character, he probably doesn’t want any child to live through the hellhole he had to go through. But then, he is not the kind to kill cold heart for no reason. Since he didn’t say anything…and went through hell just to tell me about it.’ The Sannin concluded, Naruto wanted to keep the children.

Another long sigh escaped the Sannin. Nothing is ever simple for this boy.

“Naruto?” call Tsunade, “Naruto, you have to decide what to do now, Naruto?”

There was no answer. Worried, Tsunade started to shake the boy softly, “Naruto?”

“Naruto!” shouted Tsunade as she removed the boy from her embrace. Naruto’s eyes were closed, but he was not sleeping. His breathing was irregular. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Tsunade was about to shake the boy again when she noticed something, blood.

There smell of rusted metals was in the air and it was coming from Naruto. In haste, Tsunade hold the boy up bridal style and could think of nothing but hospital. The smell of blood thickens. Shocked, Tsunade looked down and saw blood on the sofa.

_That was the place Naruto had sat._

_Naruto was bleeding? How? He has no injuries, he is only pregnant…_

_Miscarriage?_

_The babies!_

“Naruto!” shouted Tsunade. It was no use; Naruto was showing no sign of waking up.

 

Steady beeping rang throughout the room. Urges of the need to rest was binding Naruto, but he wanted to know what the beeping was. It sounded nothing like his alarm clock, yet he heard it somewhere before, not too long ago.

Slowly, the Egyptian blue pair of eyes revealed themselves to the world. ‘ _The white ceiling look familiar_ ,’ thought Naruto.

_White ceiling? Steady beeping?_

_Hospital!_

_Why am I here?_

_Was I drugged? Or did I go unconscious by force?_

‘ _The children!_ ’

Naruto forced his weaken body to sat up. Kyuubi woke up along with the movement.

 **“Kit, go back to sleep,”** Kyuubi’s voice was weary.

‘My children did?’ Naruto paused, ‘What happen to my children!’

The powerful angry voice demanded answers. They were the answer no parent should have to go through.

“What happened!” anger was building up and Kyuubi found himself speechless for the first time.

As if on cue, Tsunade walked in. “ **Ask her.** ” Was all that Kyuubi left.

Big Denim eyes which were holding back so much tears look up and lock on the dim earthy brown pair of eyes.

Naruto open his mouth as if to speak, but no word came out. It was then Naruto felt how dry his throat was.

Tsunade moved to the bed stand on the right side of Naruto’s patient bed. She poured a glass of water and hand it to Naruto. With some difficulty, Naruto accepted the glass of water, but instead of drinking, he held it to his stomach.

“My children?” was all he could spoke.

The temperature of the room dropped at least ten degrees. Even though it was clear sky outside, the feeling of bright sunny morning did not reach in to the room. The room was separated from the rest of the world. The warmth of the Sun outside could not reach in. No sound of the singing bird came in. Even the rustling sound of leaves in the breeze was shunned from the room.

“You had Progesterone Deficiency.” Tsunade spoke, not once meeting the pair of blue gems. “We tried, Naruto, we really did, but… your body was too weak, it was either them or you.”

Tsunade was silenced from the look on Naruto’s face. _The babies inside him were all the hope he had to live on. Even though they were the seed of that bastard Uchiha, they provide hope for him._

“My children,” repeated Naruto. “They are no longer here, are they? Not one?”

Silently, Tsunade nodded.

The tears could not be held back any longer, they dropped one after one. Naruto buried his face in his hands, soft sobs escapes through the hands. Tsunade sat on the bed next to the broken boy. Her hand reaches out and held Naruto to her chest. The sobbing continues as Naruto curled into a ball.

Eventually, he cried himself to sleep.


	7. More than you know

“Naruto, your friends are here to see you.”

The soft calling of Tsunade was warm and caring, but Naruto refused to stir. He was fully awake and curling under the white sheet, but the thought of his friends questioning the reason of his staying at the hospital was nerve wrecking.

 

Tsunade open the curtain only to find the blonde bundle curl up in a ball hiding under the heavily bleach intoxicated cover. With a soft sigh, barely audible to the rest of the visitors, Tsunade reached the bed to where Naruto’s head was located.

 

“You cannot runaway from them forever. I know this is hard for you, but they are your precious people, they care for you as you care for them. Please Naruto. Stop running.” Tsunade’s soft pleas were whispered to Naruto’s ear, “Plus Sasuke and his banshee are not here.”

 

Little rustlings stir the cover of Naruto’s bed. “How can I run when I am still chain to this bed?” A faint smile appears on Naruto’s face as he continues, “I will be okay, Tsunade-oba-chan. Let them in.”

 

Small smirk appeared on the face of the voluptuous woman as she turns toward the visitors.

Unknown to both of them, a male figure with red eyes had landed softly and silently on a branch outside of the window while concealing his chakra to non-existence. However, the raven was still hiding from Naruto since the window curtain covered the view.

 

Tsunade opened the curtain all the way and left the room to the Chunins and Jounins, no, long time friends. However, she stayed close to the door to listen in on Naruto’s progress. After a few second of silence, sounds of socializing started to leak out from the room and the Hokage left the hall with smile on her face.

 

 

“Hey! Naruto! Nice to see the ‘number one ninja’ in chained to bed!” Kiba laughed.

“Oh, shut it, dog breath.” Naruto tried to fight back, but his words held little strength to further fight in words.

 

“What? I resent that!” Kiba whined deciding not to push since Naruto was clearly weak.

“Man, you guys are just too troublesome” concluded Shikamaru.

 

“Naruto, are you feeling better? Hokage-sama would not reveal anything about your reason for being here.” The ever stuttering girl, Hinata, had grown out of the shyness and spoke like a true Shinobi.

 

“Huh? Oh that? Nah, it’s alright now.” Came Naruto as he processes the fact that none of his friends know of his condition. _Great, now I have to make up something and lie to them. It’s not like I already has enough secrets of my own. Oy, I cannot think straight; did Oba-chan put enough pain-killers? My whole body hurt like hell! ‘Kyuubi. Yo, Kyuubi!’ Damn it, the fox is asleep, no help there…_

 

Shino, the one who stood furthest away from the bed had come closer and surprise everyone, “Naruto? Is there something wrong with you? My bugs inform me that this is not a result from another mob attack from the villagers. There is a change in your chakra.”

 

“My chakra?” questioned Naruto as he remembered how his friends learned of his past.

 

 

~Flashback~

It was hard to hide his secret from his friends when the clear unjust treatment in the hospital he was receiving was getting on his nerves.

Naruto had told the rest of his friends about Kyuubi when they all visited him in the hospital after Sasuke were back. They didn’t turn their head back on him like he expected, but shower him with protective care like true friends. They were able to understand the actions of the villagers, but they were unable to accept it.

Naruto was having a hard time understanding their care and constant visit for him.

 

Finally, it was Hinata who explained to him, “We, as the children, are unable to choose our parents, whether they be kind, strict, or abusive. We are not able to pick our own teacher, sometimes, even our own future. However, we can pick our friends and how we act toward them. Why should we hate you for something you have no choice or say in it? You are not the Kyuubi, you are Naruto. You are the one who save the rest of the villagers from the destruction of Kyuubi. You are our hero, but the villagers have held hate over blind eyes. I chose to be here, Naruto. I am not forced here. Please, understand this.”

~End of flashback~

 

 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow on Shino’s statement while the rest of the group stared at Shino as if he had grown a second head. In fact, if it wasn’t Naruto’s loud burst of laughter, most of them would continue with eye-popping process.

“Man, that must have been the most you speak in this year, Shino!” said Naruto as he stopped laughing, “Nah, its fine, there is no need to worry. Let’s just say the old Fox was doing something in me and it backfired.”

“Kyuubi? What did it do to your chakra? Do you want me to use Byakugan?” asked Neji eager to help, freakishly unusual from his normal self.

“Huh?” Startled Naruto, “No, I am fine now. I just need some sleep and ramen and I will be good as new tomorrow.”

“Yosh! The ray of youth burns bright in this one” shouted the green moving tree with bushy eyebrow, Rock Lee.

Ino punched Rock Lee’s head straight from the top and pat lightly on Naruto’s head. “No ramen for you, it is unhealthy!”

“What! But, but I want it, I need it! Please? Just three bowls of it” whined Naruto while using his infamous puppy eyes to lure in the pray.

 

“No, Naruto, Ino is right. Ramen is bad for you. In fact, I think it is because of ramen that you are here right now.” TenTen replied while averting her sight from Naruto’s puppy eyes and cute pouting lips; she was not immune to it.

“What!” Naruto screamed, “How can ramen be bad!”

“Think about it, all you eat is ramen. You eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You also eat it as a snack. How can it be healthy for you?” After a pause and a big breath, she continues, “Therefore, I hereby ban you from eating anymore of that junk food.” TenTen stated it with a firm face that holds no room for bargaining.

 

“No!!!! It’s the end of the world! Chouji! Help me!” Scream Naruto.

“Well, I will have to agree with TenTen and Ino on this.” Chouji replied with a flat face.

Naruto nearly knock his head against the wall. “Chouji! Not you too! Ramen is a sacred food it is the ultimate nutrition from where I get my energy!”

“Actually, from what I was able to gather, even my chips have more nutrition then ramen.” A surprise comeback and the whole room were silent.

“Well, that concludes it! While you get healthy in the hospital, we will help you quit your ramen addiction!” Ino said almost too happily.

Naruto just sign and smiles weakly as he watches the girls form into a circle to plan on getting rid of ramen from his life.

Naruto is actually not a ramen addict; he just acts it so the villagers would accept him as nothing more than loud mouth idiot who eats nothing but ramen. He never guessed that his friends had fall for that tactic as well.

 

Naruto was grateful that Tsunade-obi Chan told nothing of his state to his friends. All they know was that he was in sugary for a long time. Since Naruto was trained mostly by Kyuubi, a fox, he had no problem filling in the gaps with nonsense. Basically, his friends were clueless to what happened to Naruto by the end of the day.

He was trained by a fox after all.

 

When the sun sets, the room became eerie quiet. Naruto sit in the same position as Neji and Chouji help getting him in. The only sound in the room is from the window; the gust of wind with rustling leaves and curtains that you can only hear in autumn.

The blonde shinobi was meditating.

 

He was feeling irritated for some reason as well as anxiety. He knew he was being watched, but there were many possibilities of who was watching him. The battle of patience continued silently as Naruto became more alert of the other held offensive chakra.

 

Kyuubi had gone to sleep in order to regain his strength from saving Naruto from the miscarriage perk up its ears and growled, **“Uchiha.”** Kyuubi roared, **“It is the younger one.”**

The shadow from outside the window jolted.

Naruto snapped his head toward the door as a gray blur shot toward his way.

A sharp kunai was already in Naruto’s hand ready to defend and kill if necessary. Thanks to his daily trainings, the kunai was already in front of his chest before the assailant even entered the room.

 

Sasuke had his short, white sharp nails curing along the defensive kunai as his skin take on a pale gray tone.

“Tsk, tsk, Naruto, is this how you act when your friends visit?” the infamous smirk appeared on the ill gray surface of Sasuke’s face, right under the black cross-like symbol across his nose and under his eyes.

 

“You are not my friend, Uchiha Sasuke; you are nothing more then a gonna-be ex-teammate of mine.” Naruto glared as he held onto his conscious of trying his best not to puke from such a disgusting creature in front of him.

 

In Naruto’s view, even Kyuubi in his demon form was way better, if not majestic, compared to the sight before him. It was actually a disgrace in Naruto’s opinion to compare the Bijuu to the vermin before his eyes.

 

Kyuubi was demonic yes, but he held the essence of pride which fabricates the magnificence being that he was in his graceful way. He was an untamed beast roaring rampantly and yet ever so elegantly, bowing down to no one. His fur was hardly tamed, but stormy and wild, yet ever so soft and silk-like to the touch.

 

Sasuke? Well, he is a grotesque creature who throws away his pride and future for a low life creature whom was once a Sannin, now, a snake.

Snake always lies and trick, unlike a fox, it was rotten to the core, like an over-ripe apple with the promise of luscious sweet, but the reality of stale, sour acidic aftertaste.

Yet, this bastard before him was willing to become a slave and a pawn for that lowly vile creature.

He, Sasuke, turned his back on his friends, his country, his pride, and his words, and by Kami, his honor by selling his body for his so called ‘revenge’. He is unworthy of the forehead protector on his head. _Damn the council for giving it to him_ , _that thing is a disgrace to me since I wear it and to my friends, not to mention it represents Oba-Chan._

 

“Hh,” came the usual snort, “I am hurt. So tell me, what did I miss in the last couple hours?” speaking with a playful tone, Sasuke lift his left hand and gloss over Naruto’s silky smooth cheek with his cold and rough, uneven-toned fingers.

“From what I can tell, Uchiha,” Naruto spat, “You are not my superior and I _have_ no need to report to you.” Defiance, it was clearly shown in Naruto’s Azure blue eyes as well as unhidden disgust.

“No Dobe, you belong to me!” Three black tomoespins wildly inside Sasuke’s eyes as he spoke out of clench teeth, “You will know your place!”

 

Fingers that were feeling Naruto’s cheek slid down quickly and ripped open the robin egg blue hospital gown violently.

While still in surprise of the sudden attack, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hands, twisting it to knock the sharp kunai off to the corner, unreachable to Naruto. He then grabbed both Naruto’s wrists firmly by his right hand as he touch Naruto’s lean muscle chest with his left hand.

“Hm, I rather like your position, Na-ru-to-chan!” with joy mixed in twisted sickness, Sasuke commented in a sing-song like tone.

 

Cold air woke the blonde hair Shinobi from his daze as he suddenly saw the darkness that engulfs him on the night of full moon, Itachi.

It was the same. Sasuke’s hands gloat over Naruto’s chest just like Itachi. The cold touches that cannot belong to a human being brought Naruto the ill need to vomit. The eyes, the red eyes, though not as deep and red as the long, raven haired one with the depth of knowledge aged with time, it was similar, holding infinite sin of lust.

The memory brought back fear and Naruto opened his mouth to scream.

 

It was blocked instantly. Lock on tight by Sasuke’s open hand, but not for long. Naruto used the only weapon he had available, his canine teeth, though they were not near as sharp as his real ones, it was enough. He bites down hard on Sasuke’s palm.

While the gray haired one’s grips loosen due to pain, Naruto quickly reach over the left side of the bed and grabbed the only weapon that he had stored in between the mattresses, Yondaime’s Kunai.

 

Heh, surprisingly, this weapon which was once his idol’s is now his only chance left to defending himself. Guess irony really bites especially since the owner of this weapon was the one who force him to the hell he was to endure, his father.

There was no time to stay in the memories. Holding the Fourth Hokage’s special Kunai in both hands, Naruto turned his body up, back against the messy bed and slashes Sasuke’s face with the Kunai.

 

The whole process took less than three seconds and as soon as the traitor was holding the cheek with huge gash, curtsey of Naruto sharpening his weapon on weekly basis, in pain. Naruto sprung up from the bed and land in the corner of the room, his back against the door.

 

A devilish smirk appeared on the blonde beauty as his Genjutsu dropped.

Naruto was still low on chakra due to his impalement, so in order to defend himself, Naruto used the chakra that was set in place to conceal his true appearance into his weapons.

 

The Genjutsu he had set on himself was almost perfect in every sense, but it holds a major set back. It has to break in life-threatening battles.

 

Created after the merge, Naruto found it hard to conceal his true self, his hanyo self, with normal genjutsu. They took up a lot of chakra and breaks easily. With the help and inspiration of the Fox, Naruto created a whole new jutsu which he named Kitsune no Jutsu. (I am lazy, sue me, it is very early in the morning) The jutsu basically morphs the body into desire appearance and shape like an actual spiritual Kitsune, giving it a truly nature look that cannot be detected even with the eyes of the Byakugan. Naruto’s whole body was toned down into a normal human so as to not raise any suspicions.

 

Now, with the Genjutsu dropped around most of his body, which excludes Naruto’s head and his rear; his ears and tails. For Naruto didn’t want anyone in the village, friends and _enemy_ alike, finding out about his current status.

 

Twisting on the Kunai by the ring at his right hand, and the body of the Kunai at his left, close to his heart, the blonde Chunin began to swing the Kunai at his right hand using his index finger.

 

Gathering the amount of chakra which normally sedates his genjutsu into the Kunai, Naruto threw the weapon toward the vile creature with lightening speed. The Kunai stabbed deep onto Sasuke’s hand, breaking the bones on impact. As soon as the Kunai stopped penetrating into Sasuke’s body, it disappeared, leaving the gap open for the blood to flow out. The Kunai reappear in Naruto’s hand and dash toward Sasuke again and again, repeatedly toward different limb each time.

 

When the gray creature that was once the prodigy of the leaf village stopped moving, a hand shot out of nowhere and held firmly over Naruto’s shoulder.

Sparing a glance at the hand, Naruto noticed the hand was delicate; it had smooth pearl-glow as skin and a glossy peach topaz for short sharp claws. The hand was overall, beautiful.

 

Turning around slowly, Naruto look up and found himself surrounded in warm light. He felt like a child again, lost in the forest upon autumn. With no one around to call him names, no one to throw rocks at him, no one but the woodland creatures whom he can understand without any difficulty. Powered by the Kyuubi No Kitsune, he was respected and loved by the dwellers of the forest. Beasts and monsters they were called and himself demon, the child he was never felt more at home than in the care and protection he was given by the creature forsaken and hunted by the human and under the old Maple tree that lure him to sleep in the warmth of the Sun.

 

The light blinks into darkness and reappears as the color of earth when Naruto realized that they were the eyes of the one who held his shoulder. Looking down, the blonde haired Chunin saw a sharp, well-structured nose and thin, pluck lips that look ever so inviting.

“He can no longer move,” a voice commented.

Naruto was still dazed; unable to understand the statement.

“Are you hurt?” the question, asked so softly and full of worry and concern, had brought Naruto’s wondering mind back to reality.

 

“Kyuubi,” whether it was a question or a statement, Naruto was didn’t voice it. Instead, Naruto slant onto Kyuubi’s chest as if he had lost all of his strength and will.

There was no rejection from, Kyuubi. He hugged the Shinobi as if Naruto was a child, coming to cry in the arms of his parents. However, Naruto did not cry, he simply closes his eyes and let his mind drift into the unconscious. The darkness came swift.

The hazel pair of gems with thick glaze of tender love stared at Naruto for minutes before shooting out furious, bight yellow glare at the lump of meat currently occupying Naruto’s bed.

 

The blood-haired demon picks up Naruto bridal style in one quick motion. He laid the unconscious blonde on the sofa opposite of the bed as softly as he could. With a slight tilt of his head he turns toward the large window facing the streets of Konoha and approach it slowly, but steadily.

Flutters of wings were heard as a few black feathers dance outside the large open window.

Kyuubi let out a small low growl and turn back to tend the unconscious sleeping beauty. For the sight before his eyes was truly the work of Kami-sama himself. The golden strained of hair flow over the arm of sofa with the serenity of river in thick forest. The long eyelashes encase the Cerulean blue eyes that put the summer sky to shame. The nose was not too small or too big; it’s just the right size. Then the lips, they were not big, but small and puffy, pink and moist, so soft and utterly adorable when he pouts.

 

The room remains silent as night falls and the moon shines clear with navy clouds beside her.

Awoken by the cold breeze of the night, Naruto blinks his eyes before rubbing it open like a child.

Sometime during Naruto’s rest, Kyuubi had disposed of the gray prodigy. There were no traces of struggle in the room. The only thing that was out of place was that the patient, Naruto, was not in his bed, but the sofa opposite of it.

 

The nine-tailed demon was sitting beside the blonde shinobi with Naruto’s head on his thigh as he strokes the young one’s soft, warm silky hair.

“Naruto,” Kyuubi call out, barely above whisper, grabbing the Chunin’s attention, “Are you well?”

There was a pause before the blonde Chunin nodded. The soft petting motion of Naruto’s hair continued and Naruto turned his attention toward the night.

“There are many things I need to tell you,” The pair listen to the leaves dancing into the night breeze, “I have lived a long time, Kit. In the thousands of years I have existed, never have I appreciate my surroundings. I earned my title as the Ruler of Makai, King above all demons. Yet, there was always some part of me missing, the feeling of incomplete, and hollow.” Kyuubi stopped for a moment to let the Chunin absorb his words.

 

“I knew I needed to find my partner, my companion for all eternity, yet I was never satisfied with the offers before me. Hundreds and thousands of invitations, demons, sprits, and even hanyos were turned down. There were no affection, no love, no respect, and no feelings. Not one could satisfy my needs and wants.”

 

“Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Naruto,” Kyuubi stated the names softly, feeling the tang of sweetness as he spoke the name. “They are one and the same. You have come from a great line of power, but none of your skills and power can exist by talent alone. You work hard day and night to earn control over every drop of chakra in your body, meditate your mind when you are not training physically. You have potential and talents, but you have proven yourself beyond the age of that of a child and the patience of what only a saint could have.”

 

“I have no doubt that you are ideal, the limit of humanity. The perfection that human have desired since the dawn of time,”

“…I wish to make a proposal; it would be my honor for you to accept them.” The Lord of Bujin stated with stern voice.

 

The embrace tightens, “Would you be my partner, my companion, and my other half for all eternity? Until our body decays and spirits intertwines into one?”

“I would hold you till the end of time.” The whisper was just breath away.

Naruto turned his head slightly to the hazel eyes.

“I vow upon my name as Kyuubi No Youko, Lord of the land Makai. I promise to be one with you, for all eternity. Will you be mine, Naruto? ”

The piercing steel blue eyes stare with the might of thunder that of which penetrates the darkness within the glossy warm hazel gems. Deep, beneath the warm promise was nothing short of gentle care, and beyond that, the passionate spark of lust. Mere glance of the deep silted eyes brought shiver down Naruto’s whole body.

Strangely, they were not product of fear, but of happiness and excitement of suspense.

Slowly, for what felt like forever, Naruto nodded.

 


	8. Messiah

The Embrace tightens. Naruto find himself more drawn into the honey colored pools of light, eyes that held back nothing, they were so full of passion, so full of worries, as if he was offering his heart, his soul, to Death itself who could tore it apart and step on it without second thought.

_‘Those eyes, why do they look so familiar…’_

Slowly, every so carefully and softly, Kyuubi leaned in and place light butterfly kiss on the porcelain like cheek, marble smooth and stone cold, Naruto’s left cheek that tasted oh so mellow. It was so soft with the texture that of fresh boiled egg. Purring sound was made, so low and soft it was, as if it was not meant to be heard. Of course Kyuubi’s sensitive ears caught it and as if encourage by it, he advanced onward. A light kiss up on to the side of the eye, and then the other side, on the forehead, on the other cheek all the while rubbing his own cheek against Naruto’s face whenever the chance was presented, truly, it felt as if he was being hugged by light, sweet and heavenly light.

Then a kiss, a small kiss, nothing more than a mere brush on those pale lips, so light and delicate, as if testing, and the Lord of Bujin kissed the blonde haired shinobi.

The taste, the taste was heaven times infinity and more, so much more, it was pure bless. Immediately, Kyuubi notice the change in his body as well as the dazed blonde in his arms who had lost all reasoning. The redhead enclosed the space in between them as he slowly licked around the loose luscious lips that were breathing out heated air, asking for entrance. The silent request was granted immediately when Naruto push himself up onto Kyuubi’s embrace. Sweet aroma of the cool, damp autumn forest and milk-like innocence was intoxicating. It enveloped the ancient demon like a lost child coming back to the embrace of loving mother. It was, it felt just right.

Temperature of the room blasted to boiling degree as Kyuubi’s normal hazel eyes brighten into gold rings and pupils bleed red and feral with lust shined raw. The more he tasted the blonde angel, the more he needed.

The hot cavern which held the taste of milky innocence that fitted ever so beautifully with his personality, small trace of the sweet apple wood from the forest in autumn, the scent of maple in early winter, and the late summer blooming cherry blossom, and strangely, a faint metallic, coppery scent of blood. All of them scent from the seasons, they just taste so right together, like the last piece of the puzzle, they make everything perfect.

Then a cough, it appeared that the angelic boy is still unwell. Disappointed, Kyuubi decided to stop before he lost himself to the urges that would hurt the fragile angel. Just as Kyuubi decided to pull back from the moist cavern that held so much promise, something happened, something that was so unexpected, so sudden, completely out of Kyuubi’s imagination that shocked him still.

The blonde shinobi had lunged himself forward just as Kyuubi about to retreat from the heavenly kiss. However, Naruto had miscalculated how much force he had used and the shock that the Nine-tailed Demon King was experiencing; the seemingly innocent blonde angel had turned their position completely opposite with his whole body on top of the so-called King of Demons.

Jasmine, the normally mild scent of that sweet white blossom, amplified to intoxicating level as it encased Lord Kyuubi into madness. Who knew the scent of Naruto’s hair shampoo would play Kyuubi’s mind like a string on Koto.

Yet, the crazed eyes return to the soft earthy hazel color as the kisses ended. The soft mewing that flow out unconsciously from the innocent figure curl up in Kyuubi arms was so feeble, so helpless, it was like a new born kitten looking for the warmth and milk that only its mother can offer.

The red haired demon King felt something in him; he could feel the walls he had build up all these centuries against human and demon alike disappearing. He can hear his pride that was as tall as the sky itself shattering. He can see himself offering his own head and heart for the safety of the creature in his arms.

The Lord of all Bujin had fall in love, fall and crash in love so hard that he could not and will not allow any sort of separation from his light, his angel, his Naruto.

The thought process stopped dead, like an unreadable file that suddenly appeared in the computer, it stopped as Kyuubi stared intently on Naruto’s neck. There, on the junction between the neck and shoulder was a marking, a marking of possession, a marking of mating, a proof that this creature was taken, was tainted, was and is and will always belong to someone, someone that is not he, it was not Kyuubi the Lord of Bujin, King of Makai.

Emotions stirred hard inside Kyuubi again, however, this time, it was not passion, not mercy of exonerate. It was fury. The burning anger that he was too late, his only possible mate was taken, forcibly taken against his own wish.

_Aurora, eschaton open eyes_

_Midday, you'd be no more boy_

_Twilight, though wings torn away._

Kyuubi’s hazel eyes brighten into gold rings and pupils bleed blood red once more. Anger and promises of wrath appeared instead of lust.

_Silent sea, Screaming ground, shining sky to fly_

_Emerald sea, sardius ground, Jasper sky to bleed_

_And fall as sweet rain_

“Kyu?” a low whimper voiced, and the demonic red eyes locks onto the duke blue eyes glossed with unshed tears. Low purring replaced the angry snarl from earlier as Kyuubi glided his hand through the golden locks of sun.

_And fall as sweet rain_

“It’s okay,” remarked the demon as soft “shh” sound was made with a finger taping lightly oh that pair of cheery lips to further calm the whimpering angel in his arms.

The effect was immediate. At once, Naruto’s eyes glazed over, not with foggy gray, but with liquid crystals that shone on the gems, further invigorates the shine those jewels possessed.

Naruto knew, somehow, deep in his mind, perhaps through the merge with the demon fox and the animalistic instincts, that he would be comforted, cared for, treasured, and above all else, loved. He let himself go. Even though his mind is exhausted, his body injured still, the golden haired shinobi refused to stop, stop whatever they were doing and whatever that could lead to.

Kyuubi initiated another kiss, a soft tap from his devilish thin lips to the plump cherry shaped lips. As Naruto becomes bolder with each breath, Kyuubi got hotter by each second. Their nose and forehead touch, the two move their heads and thus began the age-old dance of love, of seduction.

Firmly and yet slowly, Kyuubi sit up and lay the fragile angel down gently. Soft kisses rain on the face of absolute perfection, temptation. Razor sharp claws peel away the hospital gown in measured steps so as to not mar the delicate body.

A lick, a nip, and a bite, Lord of Makai taste everything this angel has to offer leisurely. The soft mewling of delight was muted by the small hand. Kyuubi lick and kiss his way up and tenderly grasp the thin wrist. Sapphire blue eyes that close in pleasure immediately open in shock when the hand was removed.

“Please let me hear your sound, love. Let me hear that you sing. Don’t deny me this, my beloved.” Beg the Demon.

Tears gather as the bright pair of sapphire blink surprise away. “Kyuu~” the heartbreaking weeping of the angel brought kisses back on the cheery lips. Gentle nips turn to bruising force as tongues lick and suck, taste and be-tasted in return. A small gasp of air was all Naruto to gather for a moment when breathing became a problem. Again he was crashed back into the lust driven haze as the lips came back. Tiny spark of pleasure was appearing everywhere. Cold harsh air of the hospital was all but forgotten as Kyuubi’s warm breaths chase them away. Slowly drifting downward, Kyuubi reach for the two rosy nubs. Sharp claws gently press and pinch one as the devilish tongue lick, nip and play the other. All Naruto could do was to weep in this intense pleasure as Kyuubi continue on and switch places to give the other nub the same attention as both turn hard and glisten in saliva. Satisfy with his work, Kyuubi continue down toward his goal all the while showering his angel with kisses and praises; keeping the angel in the state of bliss.

Sweat haze Naruto’s sight as he felt his whole body warming up to Kyuubi’s heat. His blood felt like they were boiling, his heart beat so fast it felt as if his chest could not contain it if it chooses to jump out at any moment. Fingers find themselves back into the bruised lips as the cavern felt so empty without that devilish tongue. Suddenly a squeak, all thoughts were lost as Naruto felt hot breath ghost over the place that could only be describe as dirty after the event with the Uchiha.

“Nuh~,” whined the small angel; “No…no, it’s dirty” was all he mange to get out between the feeble cries of pleasure.

“Shh, it’s okay, it is not dirty, it’s a part of you” came Kyuubi as he continue to calm the sobbing angel never once stopping the pleasure.

Kyuubi kiss the soft round globes before nipping them gently. Long licks up the pulsing organ was all the warning Naruto got before that tongue lick the slit and took the whole organ in.

Naruto shriek in the intense pleasure as he felt everything fall apart. All he can feel, focus on was the heat of Kyuubi’s mouth, how even in that warm, wet cavern can the tongue still play him so cruelly. Naruto can no longer make sense of anything; he wanted to stop, to continue, to end, to get away. That is until Kyuubi start humming; Naruto could not hold it any longer as white light blast through him. His spine must have broke or at least twisted in the wrong way as his entire body arch to unimaginable position.

After what felt like forever, Naruto finally came down from the high and was able to breathe, to finally see. Kyuubi was hovering over him dripping in sweat as the feral gold slits stare into his soul. Still gently ever as, Kyuubi lean down and kiss the lonely lips as he lay the angel down gently as to not hurt himself. Naruto’s eyes widen when he tasted something else, a salty raw scent. Then he realized, Kyuubi had drunk down his cum. The new revelation of him tasting himself on Kyuubi brought on a whole new wave of heat. Naruto became bolder as his tongue reach into Kyuubi’s cavern to taste something wild, natural, untamed; a scent and taste that is only of his beloved demon.

Hands that had grabbed onto the long red hair unconsciously before left them in place of the strong shoulders, a new kind of fire was brewing.

The lust laden golden topazes brighten just a tad bit more.

“Naruto,” begins Kyuubi, “Naruto, what is your decision?”

_‘Decision? How can anyone made decision in this state? What decision?’_

Suddenly the source of the heat left. The icy air came in. Tiny sniffles and feeble whimpers were all that Naruto could do to protest at his lost of body warmth.

“Shh, it’s ok, but Naruto, you have to tell me your decision.” Kyuubi’s voice drip in like drops of the sun, ladle in warmth and care.

_‘Decision?’_

“Yes, will you be my mate? My companion?” Kyuubi asked again seeing the question in those eyes still hazed by lust.

“Mate?” nothing more than a mere whisper, but it was the most lustful siren’s call to the great Lord of Bujin. ‘ _A companion, someone to care for me? Someone to love me?’_

“Yes, mate, if you are not ready, I cannot and will not continue.” The strong voice held in the silent promise, a vow to never harm its intended. However, Naruto could see it, Kyuubi was in pain as he held in the lust at bay, it was borderline to pain.

 _‘…Not continue? Stop? No!’_ Naruto’s mind finally reels in. _‘No more heat? Kisses?’_ The thoughts scare Naruto more than anything. For the first time in months, Naruto could not care less about what other people thought or care. He wanted the heat. He wanted the feeling of safety, of bliss, back.

“Mate.” A simple answer yet it completely catches the Lord of Makai off.

“Please, mate.” The tiny tear in the blue gems made it seem bigger than normal and it brought Kyuubi back knowing what this creature in his arms is stating. _‘He wants to be claimed. He wants to be marked.’_

_‘He wants to be my mate.’_

They kissed. It was soft, but more than a touch. It was not brutal, but it was so much more all the same. It was sensual.

Bring his left hand up, Kyuubi will his claws to retract. However it was as if nature was against his wish, no matter how much he pulls in, it would always be sharp. _‘Damn it, the one time I want dull nails is the only time it stays sharp. I cannot prepare him with my claws.’_ Just then, Kyuubi saw it.

Every time Kyuubi left his lips, his mouth felt so empty. As if to push the loneliness away, Naruto start to suck on his fingers unconsciously.

Slowly his fingers are pried away, opening his hazed blinded eyes; Naruto can almost make out Kyuubi’s face. A low murmur had the shinobi realized Kyuubi was trying to tell him something. Before he could speak or ask, he saw Kyuubi coming closer and start sucking on his fingers, the fingers that he had be sucking on earlier unconsciously. Naruto wasn’t sure why or how, but he felt heat gather toward his face as Kyuubi continue to suck them reminding the blonde how that mouth had brought him to completion earlier.

Slowly, sensually, the fingers pull out in a loud pop and the thin lips came back to his mouth as the tongues begin another dance. All the while Naruto could feel Kyuubi guiding his hand downward and pulling him up into Kyuubi’s chest.

An unfamiliar sensation brought Naruto out of the daze. His hand was over ‘the place.’

Fear climbed back with double the force as air got caught in his throat. Kyuubi’s calming voice whispers over his ear, something about ‘preparing’ and ‘not wanting to hurt him.’

The large hand covers his and guides his trembling hands lower. Gently the hand guides his fingers to make small circles around the entrance. Just as the finger is about to breach, images and the feeling of Itachi thrust into him made themselves known.

Sobbing helplessly, Naruto shakes his head not wanting to continue any longer.

Kyuubi continue to make soothing sounds when he isn’t kissing the poor boy.

It seems to work as the sobbing eased and the small finger slip in.

Naruto could barely feel it. Deciding to continue, Kyuubi pull the angel closer till Naruto was sitting completely on Kyuubi’s thigh. With the same eagerness, but at a leisure pace, Kyuubi continue to distract the boy in his arm as the finger probe deeper. Deeming enough, Kyuubi help pushing the second finger in. Naruto broke out of distraction with the slight unease, but it was not painful. More kisses and nips push the worries back at bay. Naruto was learning fast as the fingers scissor and went deeper. The fingers begin to reach deeper without Kyuubi pushing.

“Ah~ahh~” suddenly, a moan, so lustful Naruto himself was surprised.

“Found it.” Came Kyuubi before Naruto could reply, the large hand push the fingers in again stroking that bundle of nerves. Again, Naruto moaned, but with low voice this time. Then the third finger was pushed through the tight ring. The angel could no longer contain it as the spasms of heat and pleasure continue ringing out of the small body. He cum, but not completely, leaving his length still hard. There wasn’t even a hint of pain when Kyuubi finally pushes in the forth finger still attacking that bundle of nerves.

Deeming the preparation enough, Kyuubi moved the hand away and fingers out leaving Naruto panting as if he had just ran a thousand miles. Abruptly, when the fingers came out, Naruto felt the emptiness again, this time from his lower region. Before the cold air could get in, Kyuubi had nudged his hard, leaking length at the entrance. Yet the organ did not push in nor does anything else, it just stayed there. Weakly, Naruto opens his eyes again not knowing when he had closed them.

Kyuubi had placed Naruto’s arms over the broad shoulder and pull the legs farther apart. Naruto could see his own organ clearly, standing tall; he could even make out some hairs covering it. He could also feel his back end retracting lustfully wanting to be filled. In that moment, Naruto felt shameful, dirty for his body to act wantonly.  
“This will be slightly painful, but you will feel good soon enough,” Kyuubi stated starting into the deep orbs destroying all dark thought the young one had earlier, “Keep your eyes on me.” Then, the rock hard girth thrust in.

The response was immediate. Naruto’s entire body arch harder than earlier almost snapping his back in half. There was no scream of pain, for it was silent. Not one sound could be voiced as Naruto struggle to just breathe. Before Naruto could even get use to the thing inside of him, Kyuubi moved.

Finally, Naruto yelped, “Ah! Nuh-no, don’t- uh, move…ah—”

“Sorry Naruto, but I can’t hold back any longer,” Kyuubi moaned out through gritted teeth, “I-ie can’t stop!” the deafening roar was the sound of control breaking.

The large organ came out all the way then thrust all the way inside, so deep where no fingers can reach. This time both let out a long moan. The tight wall of warm heat grabbed the large organ so tight, more than a second skin, it was borderline to pain, but still, it was so comfortable, perfect as if it was specifically made for him.

An unknown temple started, sweat poured, mixed. Tears gather and dropped. The small hands clawed trying hardest to hold on as Naruto’s entire body rock with Kyuubi’s almost ruthless speed.

The smooth legs could hardly keep up, as if driven by instincts; they lock at the ankle at Kyuubi’s back.

“Yes, good!” praised the demon as he too took hold of that throbbing length weeping in pre-cum and start grinding and pumping in tune with his thrust.

The pleasure was too much, unable to hold it any longer, Naruto came. His small penis had lengthen and harden under Kyuubi’s pumping and not a single warning could be uttered as thick cream spay out covering both of their chests.

While light, pure bliss, unknown peace entered his mind for ‘ _how can such pleasurable excitements felt so right and peaceful at the same time?’_

Kyuubi, at his end, could see and feel Naruto’s entire experience of reaching organism and hear the faintest whisper of his name. That was what drove him over the edge. That and the already tight walls clenching so hard it felt like his organ could snap.

Instead of roaring or calling out the name of his beloved, Kyuubi bite down hard on the fragile shoulder, marking his mate as he spay his own load inside his intended marking and mating him physically. Naruto, still in his organism, did not feel the pain at all. Finally, after the eternity of bliss ended, Kyuubi tenderly held on his angel.

Gently, Kyuubi removed himself, Naruto whimpered, whining at the lost of heat inside. He could feel it the entire length fresh in his mind of ever pleasure that caused, its entire shape, and the loud pop of it leaving him making him feel empty the instant it was out.

“Shh, it’s ok; love, there, there. You need rest.” There was no more protest as Naruto’s body went completely limp from such exercise.

Kyuubi basked in the afterglow of the sex; never had he felt such satisfaction. Looking down he knew his angel is tired but refuses to rest. Seeing that he had the little one’s attention, he decided to get the stuff out of his chest.

“I didn’t attack your village willingly.” Started the suppose evil Lord of all Bujin, when the sapphire eyes blink at him, Kyuubi continued, “I was just passing by when the villagers start to attack me for the sole reason of being a demon. I didn’t even get a chance to protest before the random rocks and sticks turn to deadly weapons aiming for my head and neck. And before I knew it, I was sealed in you.”

“So you see, you were never a demon or someone worthless, just causality for humanity,” Kyuubi was trying to calm his beloved down of the sorrow created by years of hate and anger that was never suppose to be. “Please, don’t think much about it, you will be free of this place soon, I promise you that.”

A small smile but it was there nonetheless, Kyuubi smiled back, “Rest, I will guard you, my mate.”

If there was any complain, Naruto didn’t voice them as he follow his mate’s suggestion and fall into a dreamless rest.

A loud yarn came from the powerful Lord, it seem like this tired him out more than expected. Gently adjusting the angel in his arms into a more comfortable position, Kyuubi let his hairs cover his beloved in a protective manner before he too drift into sleep.

Careless mistake.

The window creep open silently as a lone figure flew in under the cover of the night. Spinning red eyes coldly stare at the two resting on the sofa.


End file.
